This invention generally concerns a product prepared from an incomplete reaction of a mixture of a boron, carbon, nitrogen or silicon derivative of a first metal, a source of a second metal and, optionally, boron, carbon, nitrogen or silicon. The mixture may also include a certain amount of an iron group metal or a source of a third metal. This invention particularly concerns a material prepared from a product of an incomplete reaction between tungsten carbide (WC) as the derivative of the first metal and molybdenum subcarbide (Mo.sub.2 C) as the source of the second metal. This invention further concerns wear resistant articles formed from such materials.
Tungsten carbide cemented with cobalt is a material of widely known utility for use in cutting tools and in other applications requiring high hardness. For example, tungsten carbide/cobalt is used in abrasive waterjet cutting nozzles. Unfortunately, cobalt is a strategic material. As such, its price and availability can be subject to political factors. These considerations, among others, provide a basis for many long standing programs aimed at finding replacements for tungsten carbide/cobalt.
It would be desirable to have one or more nonstrategic materials which would provide improvements in terms of hardness over tungsten carbide/cobalt, but at a lower cost than diamond. It would also be desirable to have a process which allowed production of complex, near net shapes which cannot be made by casting molten carbides or by hot pressing.